


My Country Bumpkin

by Supernaturally_Bonafide15



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: City Slicker Jared, Country Bumpkin Jensen, Doctor Jared, Fireside Sex, Fishing, M/M, Mechanic Jensen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Scars, Shy Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturally_Bonafide15/pseuds/Supernaturally_Bonafide15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One fateful night on the town, Jensen may have found the city slicker to his country bumpkin. And then one year later, a fateful move to a one horse town, Jared may have finally found his country bumpkin again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Country Bumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> First off this story wouldn't have been a story without my muse and beta Winchester_Bones! She is a true inspiration and a great faithful cheerleader who keeps me at a controllable level of insanity!
> 
> Secondly, parts of this story was written during my first Supernatural convention. And let me tell you that was thee greatest weekend in my entire life! So some of the ways the characters were feeling or actions, was how I was feeling during the convention, especially in the beginning! Thank you to Winchester_Bones for being spontaneous with me! 
> 
> Thirdly, this story was inspired by the song Country Bumpkin by Cal Smith!
> 
> Fourthly, other parts of this story was inspired by the play Escanaba In Love! My local community theater was putting this on at the time of this writing and I also was helping out with it!
> 
> Fifthly, I am a Patrick Swayze and Scooby Doo fan, so that may have come across in this story!
> 
> Lastly, I don't own Jensen or Jared or any of the other characters! I just like to use my overactive imagination and create a story using them as my characters!

Jensen tugged nervously at his long sleeve shirt and adjusted his cowboy hat. He couldn’t believe he let Christian Kane drag him out of his safety net. Jensen felt like a heifer in a horse barn. He took a deep breath and walked through the doors. He couldn’t believe his best friend from high school, who was a little rougher around the edges than him, but Chris was still a hick compared to the fancy bar Jensen found himself in. The place looked like metal had vomited itself in the interior and people were pushing themselves together like sardines in a can. Jensen pushed his way through the crowd, feeling a panic attack arise through his nervous system. He hated large crowds and he knew it was the worst idea he had ever had in his life. But he was there to support his friend; at least the terrible idea had a perk. Jensen would be able to finally see Chris face to face since Chris left to become a singer five years ago.

Jensen finally pushed his way through the crowd to get to the bar and squashed himself up against a wall. He got the attention of a bartender. As the bartender made his way towards him, even in the crappy lighting, Jensen could make out the bartender was gorgeously tall. The man towered over everyone.

“What can I get you?” The handsome devil asked Jensen.

“Do you got any American beer here?” Jensen felt his mind fuddle the way the man smiled at him.

“Bud Light or Budweiser?” The tall drink of water definitely could tell Jensen was a simple kind of man.

“Budweiser thanks,” Jensen stammered out. He didn’t know if it was his imagination, but he thought he heard the bartender chuckle under his breath.

“There you go country bumpkin,” Jensen felt his lungs malfunction and his face turn as red as a fresh ripened tomato. He knew he was that obvious he definitely wasn’t from these parts of the woods.

“How much?” Jensen finally found his bearings.

“The lead singer’s friends get the first one on the house.” The bartender handed over the beer and smiled again.

“How…?” Jensen piqued, wondering if Chris had mentioned that a man dressed like he was from some Western movie would be a friend of his.

“Got to get back to work,” The giant man walked back into the sea of people. Jensen didn’t want to fight anymore with the crowd, so he stayed pinned up against a piece of wall and the bar. He also wanted a good view of the bartender to ogle at. Jensen strayed his eyes towards the front when he heard the crowd dim down as Chris and his band were introduced.

The band had been jamming for a while when Chris took a pause and looked out into the crowd. “Okay guys, we have a special guest for you. Give him some love for his first time in a longtime,” Chris got off the stage and made his way through the crowd. “Please welcome Jensen Ackles.”

Jensen started choking and spitting out the beer he had in his mouth. He cowered closer to the wall, hoping Chris wouldn’t notice him. But he was out of luck when he heard the hunkalicous bartender yell out to Chris and pointed towards him. Jensen couldn’t believe the man sold him out. Jensen saw Chris approach him, “Hey there, Ackles.”

“What are you doing?” Jensen choked out, wiping a hand over his face.

“I need backup and you’re the only one who can hit it.” Chris grabbed Jensen’s shoulder and started pushing him towards the stage.

“Chris, no, I’ll ruin your career.” Jensen dragged his boots across the floor, trying everything to stop Chris.

Chris kept pulling him towards the front. “You might just make it better.”

“Chris, please,” Jensen tried pleading.

“Come on Jensen, please just like old times,” Chris pleaded back.

“You’re going to use that card.” Jensen was both pissed off and freaked out. He knew he was nervous, because he started rubbing at the back of his neck. “You’re serious?”

“Yeah, I am serious. Pretend like we are in my parent’s barn, shaking the dust off the rafters up in the hay loft.” Chris got up on the stage and reached for Jensen’s hand. Jensen huffed and growled out. He wanted to punch Chris. And he also had two reasons he really didn’t want to do it. One: he was definitely out of place and practice, and secondly he didn’t want to make an even bigger fool in front of the bartender. He was already embarrassed for being such a country bumpkin. Jensen knew he was at a loss, so he hopped up on stage and tugged nervously again at his shirt. He quickly rubbed sweaty palms down his pants. Jensen could feel the heat rise up his neck and face.

“Come on guys; give it up for Jensen Ackles.” Chris shouted into the microphone. Jensen walked over to where Chris was standing and smiled like an idiot. It took him a few beats to grasp the harmonies, but Jensen eventually found it. He still wanted to kill Chris.

Jensen practically ran off the stage after the song, not caring about the applause or recognition. He made his way to the bar for another beer. He was greeted with the spectacular bartender holding out a shot of tequila and a bottle of beer for him. Jensen downed the shot, and nearly gulped the entire beer.

“Better?” The hunk asked.

“Yeah,” Jensen wheezed out.

“You were awesome by the way,” The smile on the man’s face lit up the darkened room; Jensen thought he would need sunglasses.

“Thanks,” Jensen said quietly.

“Have you ever thought of a career in singing?” The bartender inquired.

“Yeah…no,” Jensen stammered out, feeling a bit off kilter.

“Are you going to be okay?” Jensen heard concern and worry in the young man’s voice. He didn’t realize he was that bad.

“Oh, I’m fine,” Jensen took a smaller sip of his beer.

~~

Jared kept his eye on the man with the cowboy hat. He knew the country man was out of his element. There was something he couldn’t place his finger on about the bumpkin. Jared most definitely loved the man’s name and he kept rolling it over in his mind. Jensen surely did have a set of pipes on him. Despite the protest, Jared was glad Jensen got up on stage. He noticed when Jensen came back to his corner, he looked like he was about to pass out.

Jared motioned to his boss that he needed a break. He knew if he didn’t get Jensen to a cooler place, the bowlegged man was going to pass out on him. “Hey, I am going on break. Would you like to join me?” Jared handed the guy another beer.

“Thanks, but I think I’ll be fine.” Jared could tell Jensen was hesitant, by the nervous smile he had given him.

“Jensen, can I call you Jensen?” Jared felt his instincts kick in.

“If I get to know your name,” Jensen swirled the beer bottle on the counter.

“I’m Jared.” Jared tried to calm Jensen through a gentle smile. “But Jensen, honestly, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Jared nearly jumped over the bar when he saw Jensen catch himself on the bar. He quickly got to the other side of the counter, and helped the cowboy out through the employee exit, out into the alley. He was grateful that the night air was cooler than it had been, “Hey, hey, breathe, deep breath.”

Jensen leaned against the wall, realizing how little oxygen he had in his head. He wanted to bury his head into the nearest hole. He felt like a complete utter fool. He couldn’t believe he almost passed out. Jensen knew he should not have gone up on stage. He now wanted to kill Chris unmercifully and then bring him back again to torture him to death.

“Jensen, you with me?” He heard Jared’s voice echo through his head.

“I’m so sorry,” Jensen mumbled out.

“There’s no need for apology.” Jared placed his hand on Jensen’s shoulder to give him comfort and to be able to finally touch the gorgeous cowboy.

“You are way too nice,” Jensen cleared his throat and took in a couple of deep breaths. “And I feel really embarrassed.”

Jensen was so adorable, even during his panic attack. “Yeah, you are still suffering from shock.” Jared made a small chuckle, getting embarrassed himself.

“Gah…I really want to kill Chris right now.” Jensen ran a hand over his face.

“One thing at a time,” Jared laughed under his breath. “First we got to make sure you are okay.”

Jensen made a small laugh; knowing perfectly well he would be okay, but Jared was turning the okay into something Jensen couldn’t place his finger on it. “I’ll be okay, seriously.” Jensen couldn’t believe he found a nice person in such a big city like Dallas. Part of him was starting to worry that he met a creeper, but that smile could definitely make a person reconsider.

“I don’t think you should be left alone. Do you have anyone you can hang out with?” Jared did not want to leave Jensen alone, especially in a place he was new too.

“Jared, you are a nice guy and everything, but I’m old enough to be able to be on my own. I’m pretty sure Chris will be done soon.” Jensen really didn’t feel like speaking to Chris till tomorrow. “I know I’m clearly not from around here, but if you need to get back to work, you can.” Jensen just wanted to go back to his hotel room and pass out. He was sick of people accept for Jared. “I think I might just head back to my hotel room for the night,” Jensen tipped his hat up and ran a hand through his hair.

“Okay, but if you need anything,” Jared pulled out a pen from behind his ear, took Jensen’s hand, and wrote down his number. “You call me.” Jared folded Jensen’s hand back and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Thanks,” Jensen was too baffled to say anything else. He couldn’t believe he just scored some guys number.

“Well, I hope you feel better,” Jared patted the shorter man’s shoulder and walked back into the bar.

Jensen nodded his head in bewilderment and stared at the number in his hand. He felt like he just got some famous persons’ autograph. Jensen pushed off the wall and walked back to the street. His stomach and head still felt queasy, but he made it back to the hotel without an incident.

~~

Jared stared at his phone for a minute, before he put it back into his pocket. He really hoped Jensen would call. He got back to work, noticing the crowd thinning out as bar time started coming up. Chris and his band were still jamming out, despite the smaller crowd. After the show, Jared saw Chris approach the bar.

“Have you seen Jensen?” Chris scooted up to the bar and accepted the beer Jared had opened for him.

“He left about two hours ago.” Jared grabbed a rag and started wiping down the bar.

“He left? Shit…” Chris knew he should have asked Jensen before hand, instead of surprising him. He took a swallow of beer. “Did he leave by himself or did he leave with someone?”

Jared stopped in his task and stared over at Chris. It seemed to Jared Chris really didn’t know his friend. “Yeah, he left with someone,” Jared said sarcastically.

“What?” Chris spluttered out.

“Are you serious? You actually believe he would leave with someone.” Jared shook his head in disgust. Chris seemed like a nice guy, but a completely clueless one.

“I was just asking, because I was curious if I had to kick some guy’s ass tonight.” Chris glared over at the bartender. “Maybe it’s your ass I am going to kick.”

“What? No,” Jared felt his voice falter and he quickly walked over to the sink.

“Uh-huh…” Chris wasn’t convinced.

“I gave him a shot of tequila and another beer after he sang. He wasn’t feeling too good after the performance, so he left.” Jared started washing up the glasses, avoiding looking up at Chris.

“Did you spike his drink?” Chris quietly asked.

“Do you think I would really do that?” Jared dropped a glass into the sink, splashing water everywhere. “To be perfectly honest, it was you who sent him home early.” Jared scrounged up the courage to look the burly man in the eyes.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Chris cracked his knuckles ready to punch someone’s lights out.

“He nearly collapsed on me, when he came running off the stage.” Jared hated getting angry, especially with people he barely knew, but he also had an instinct of protection coursing through him. Jensen somehow hitched a ride into his mind and heart, and Jared couldn’t help but let him in.

“Shit…” Chris growled out. Now he knew he royally screwed up.

Jared could see Chris had started to deflate. “I’m not trying to pry, but is Jensen known to have panic attacks?” He passed the shorter man another beer.

Chris swallowed a few sips before he looked back over at the taller man. “That is none of your concern. It’d be best if you leave it and him alone.”

“I think that should be left up to him if he wants to leave it well enough alone.” Jared could feel himself almost challenging the singer for Jensen’s hand.

Chris straightened himself to his full height and affronted the giant. “If I hear that you’ve done something to him, let me tell you that I know my way around a rifle. And being raised in the back country can prove how well of aim I have.” Chris glared once more at Jared and walked back towards the stage.

Jared let out a shaky breath. He had no idea what he got himself into. He really didn’t want to get shot, but Jensen was someone he would gladly take a bullet for.

~~  
Jensen stared at his phone the next morning. The ten new messages and four voicemails, he wished were from Jared, but of course he was to chicken to give the man his number. At least he had Jared’s number, but he had no bravery to actually do something with it. He reached down to grab his bag, when he heard a knock at the door. Jensen opened the door and wasn’t surprised to see Chris standing in the hall. “What are you doing here?” Jensen asked with a bit of defeat.

“I guess since we haven’t really talked in a couple of years,” Jensen could tell Chris was fishing around for an apology.

“Chris, seriously, I forgive you, besides it wasn’t your fault.” Jensen heard his voice turn monotone, because he knew he had said the same phrase a time or two in the past.

“Alright, have you eaten breakfast?” Chris rubbed his hands together and looked up at Jensen. His childhood friend definitely had gotten a little taller and developed out more than the last time he had seen him. Chris also noticed that Jensen had some circles under his eyes, probably due to the lack of sleep and being too anxious to sleep anyways.

“I was just about to head home. I got a fourteen hour drive ahead of me.” Jensen knew he should spend time with Chris, but he just wanted to get back home; a place where the population was the same amount of people who were at the bar last night.

“Come on. Give me a peace of mind that you actually ate something.” Chris knew Jensen seemed to forget to eat when he was overwhelmed. “I know you had an attack last night.” He dropped his voice, hoping to get through to Jensen.

Jensen felt his jaw drop. Jared must have ousted him to Chris. Now he felt anger make headway through his system. “Whatever you heard, you heard wrong. Seriously, I really need to go.” Jensen grabbed for his bag and pushed past Chris.

“Jen.”

“Don’t call me that.” Jensen turned around, staring his friend in the face. “You think everything will be all right. You think you can come to my rescue again, just because I’ve been prone to panic attacks, and have always been the weakling. You have no right Chris.” Jensen took a calming breath. “I thought maybe, maybe everything will go smoothly, getting out of town for a couple of days would help. I realized that was a mistake.” He really didn’t know what he was getting worked up about, but Chris always knew how to push his buttons.

“Jensen, I know you’re pissed off right now.” Chris placed his hands up defensively.

“No, I am not pissed, just…” Jensen didn’t know how he felt. Maybe defensive, maybe fed up. He needed to get back to the place where he knew he belonged and would never leave again.

“Why don’t you call me when you get home?” Chris was at a loss, he knew he shouldn’t push his luck.

“Good luck on the tour and hope you make it big.” Jensen smiled friendly over at Chris and left. He got out to his truck and threw his bag in the back.

“Jensen, wait,” Chris came running out of the hotel.

“What now?” Jensen turned around.

“I forgot to ask you about Jared.”

Jensen felt his entire body turn numb. “What about Jared?”

“Did he do…?”

Jensen shook his head knowing where Chris was going with his question. “The guard dog can back off. Jared didn’t do anything. He was a friendly bartender, that’s all.”

“You sure, cause if that sick…”

“Chris, no, okay? Leave it alone. See you around Chris.” Jensen jumped into the cab and loved hearing the rumble of the engine.

“See you around Jen.” Chris watched the truck as it left his sight.

~One Year Later~

Jensen got up on the 1959 John Deere 630, flipped the switch and pushed in the clutch, but nothing happened. “Come on, girl.” Jensen repeated. After a few tries, he got down and checked the plugs. When he knew there was nothing wrong with the plugs, he checked the battery. The old John Deere’s usually were particular to their batteries. He switched it out with another battery, hoping that would do it. Jensen wiped a greasy hand over his forehead, before he tried again.

“Jensen,” Jensen jumped a little when he heard his name.

“Yeah,” Jensen looked up at the person who called his name. He noticed it was his father approaching him.

“McCormick called.” Alan Ackles handed his youngest son a glass of water that his wife had sent with him. “He was wondering if you have time to go over there and look at his combine.”

Jensen wiped his hands on a rag and took the glass. “Thanks,” he took a couple of sips. “Yeah I can. Do you need any help with chores?” Jensen knew if Seamus McCormick called he would be there all night. That man only ever called if he really screwed up something and it took Jensen even longer to fix.

“Nah, I think I’ll be good. I’ll tell your mother to leave a plate out for you.” Alan accepted the empty glass, nodded his head, and walked back towards the house.

Jensen collected his tools and put them back into the box. He latched the lock, picked it up, and walked towards his truck. He looked at the love of his life and knew she needed a tune up, but that would have to wait. The dark blue, 1968 Chevy truck looked beautiful sitting underneath the shade of a fall turned, oak tree. The truck used to be his grandfather’s. His grandfather had bought it brand new and drove it till he couldn’t fix it up anymore. Jensen was the happiest person alive when his grandfather handed him the keys, and told him she would need a lot of work. Jensen accepted the challenge, and a year later, had her up and running just like new. He gave her a different engine, a new transmission, a few other parts, rebuffed the paint, and viola the 1968 truck looked pretty good.

Jensen placed his tool box into the back and opened the door and hopped up into the cab. He turned her over, even though it took him a couple of times to make the engine roar under the hood.

~~

Jared pulled up in front of the Creek Wood Family Clinic. He really didn’t know what he had gotten himself into when he accepted a job, in a place that practically was out in the middle of nowhere. Creek Wood, Colorado seemed no larger than a block in a larger city. He would deem the town of only having one horse, but with all the ranches and farms surrounding the town, he would be wrong. Jared knew he was out of his element, but he needed to start somewhere.

He had finished his residency and the stress of working in a large city had taken its toll on him. He knew genetics was one reason he needed to find a more calming work environment. Jared also knew serving as an occasional bartender wasn’t ideal either. Jared took a steadying breath and started towards the front door. He hoped his first day would go off without a hitch.

~~

Jensen stopped over at the Wet Palate for a beer before he headed home. Seamus McCormick screwed up his combine so bad; Jensen would have to go back the next day with the right parts to fix it, if he could find the parts on such short notice. Sometimes he wished farmers wouldn’t be so stubborn to call up someone to fix the problems before it got worse. Now it would cost McCormick even more, though Jensen rarely charged them for what he really should be charging them. Most times he didn’t care if he got paid. Jensen loved working on tractors or anything that ran. Sometimes if someone offered him a meal, he would cut a deal and say they would be paid up. Jensen knew he always had a meal at home, but sometimes one couldn’t pass up a good meal. Some farmer’s wives surely knew how to cook.

Jensen walked into the bar. The smell of grease and beer wafted through the doorway. He let his eyes adjust to the dim light as he proceeded further into the bar. Jensen stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed a man with shaggy, medium length hair sitting at the bar. He felt the air supply knock out of him. He quickly shook his head. His mind was playing tricks on him. Before he could pass if off as a hallucination; the guy stood up and up, then turned around. Both men gasped as they recognized each other.

“Jensen.”

“Jared.” Jensen saw the memory he tried so hard to ignore came flooding back.

“What are you doing here?” They both said in unison. Jensen felt his knees buckle when Jared started laughing. The laugh was boisterous and warm; Jensen could see himself getting lost in it.

Jared felt the light bulb go off as he came down from his chuckles. “Don’t tell me, these are your neck of the woods?” Jared saw Jensen nod his head, figuring the shorter man was trying to search for some words. “I guess that makes me the city slicker.”

Jensen was now the one to burst out laughing. He couldn’t believe the city slicker was in his town of all places. “Are you passing through?” Jensen finally managed to get out.

Jared adored how Jensen was consumed by his fits of giggles. The country bumpkin got right into it; throwing his head back and letting it burst out. “Ah, not exactly, just moved here a couple of days ago.” Jensen felt the humor dry up. Was Jared stalking him? But it’s been a year. Before he could really contemplate any sick scenarios, he felt like Jared had been reading his mind. “I had no idea the job I got was where you lived, though you would be worth stalking.” Jared saw Jensen squirm where he was standing. He couldn’t help flash a smile. “I’m kidding. But really, I am working over at the clinic.”

Jensen felt awkward and wanted to rethink about his decision of never calling Jared. “Oh, well welcome.”

“Thanks,” Jared made an inquiring glance over Jensen. The zipped up sweatshirt he was wearing looked like it had seen better days. The ends of the sleeves were stretched out. One of the pockets had a slight rip in it. And the entire sweatshirt had various degrees of grease or some other stains covering the cloth. His jeans were patched and ripped in places that just accented his figure, along with the stains of whatever it was on them. Jared could tell Jensen had been wearing his work boots for a couple years now. They looked broken in and comfy. He glanced back up and couldn’t help admire the baseball cap sitting on top of Jensen’s head. The logo on it was worn and faded, but Jared could tell it must have been some local business. “So, how have you been, Jensen?”

Jensen accepted the beer from the gruff looking bartender, Jim. He took a couple of swallows, before he responded. “Good. How have you been?”

“Good, good.” Jared brushed a hand through his locks, taking another glimpse at Jensen. He noticed Jensen was a little fidgety, but seemed more relaxed than the first time he had seen him.

“So, you’re a doctor?” Jensen felt his lungs shrink, when he looked up into shimmering hazel eyes. He was so mesmerized by them he didn’t realize he was staring too long, when he saw Jared’s eyes crinkle in amusement.

“Yeah, I am.” Jared loved how Jensen was peering at him with his forest green eyes. He felt his whole world stop, and wanted to go into that forest of Jensen’s eyes and never come out of it. “Would you care to have a beer with me, unless you have to get going?”

Jensen didn’t know if he should say yes or gently turn him down, but he knew his mother taught him some manners for a reason. “Sure, want to grab a table? I’ll get the first round. Ah, what are you drinking?”

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.” Jared found a corner spot in the bar he knew Jensen would probably like. Jensen grabbed the beers and walked over to the table. He started chuckling when he noticed Jared had picked the corner table farthest from the bar.

“No one puts Jared in a corner,” Jensen set the beers down and placed a merriment smile on his face.

“Fan of Patrick Swayze or you really love the rom-coms?” Jared winked.

“Patrick Swayze has some good movies. But that line is a classic.” Jensen settled himself into a chair and tried to defend his favorite movie; even though that was one secret he was keeping to himself.

“I’ll give it to ya, it’s definitely a classic.” Jared leaned back in the wooden chair, trying to assess Jensen. “Any other secrets you got hidden under all that charming persona of yours?”

“Are we like fourteen and decided to grow a pair of boobs instead?” Jensen deadpanned.

“No, I’m just trying to solve the mystery of Jensen Ackles from Creek Wood, Colorado, the Country Bumpkin.” Jared cocked his head to one side and pleasurably smiled.

“I knew it; you really are Velma. I knew it. I knew she really was a man under that skirt.” Jensen busted out laughing at Jared’s displeased look. “What?” Jensen asked, wincing at the stitch in his side.

“I could never be Velma. Do you want to see these lanky legs in a skirt?” Jared stuck his leg out to prove his point. “I think not. It would burn your retinas.”

“I think you have made your point. I like my retinas, better not kill the things you like.” Jensen twitched his mouth in agreement.

“So, Jensen, now you know I am a bartender and a doctor, what do you do for a living?” Jared hoped he could break at least one of the man’s walls down.

“I am self employed.” Jensen never really knew how he would describe his profession: mechanic/farmhand.

“That is awesome. What are you self employed in? Wait, don’t tell me,” Jared tapped a finger to his chin. “Are you the entertainer of the town?” Jared wiggled his eyebrows.

“You mean…”

“Mhmm…The entertainer,” Jared stuck his hands up and finger quoted. He grabbed for his beer waiting for Jensen’s response.

“Would you like a taste?” Jensen knew he succeeded, when Jared choked on his beer.

Jared quickly swiped at the dribbles and couldn’t help feel elation enveloping his heart, “Maybe.”

“My, my you really want to get into my pants. That is why you took me out to the alley that night.” Jensen said humorously.

“That was my very intention, Mr. Ackles.” Jared responded in the same tone.

“Please, Mr. Ackles is the person who makes up half my DNA. Call me Jensen.” Jensen smiled genuinely.

They sat there bantering back and forth, keeping the conversation light and avoiding anything that would cause some awkwardness. They both ignored the two empty bottles on the table, as the night moved on. Jensen jumped when Jim approached the table a couple hours later.

“Sorry boys, but I got to close up shop for the night.” Jim Beaver, a man who always could bring beards back into fashion and owned the Wet Palate, politely inquired at the boys.

“Thanks Jim. We’ll let you close up.” Jensen stood up from his chair and shook the older man’s hand. The older man pulled him into a manly hug, before releasing him.

“You best be on your way home, before you ma starts calling me up,” Jim eyed the young man he called his son.

“She has only ever done that once, you still won’t let that go.” Jensen shook his head in embarrassment.

“Yeah, but once was enough for me. Now you boys drive safe.” Jim watched the two boys leave. He could tell they had hit it off pretty well.

Jared pulled his sleeves on his sweater farther down. He knew he should invest in warmer clothes, because the winter in Creek Wood, would be different than it had in Dallas. “Did your mama actually call you up at the bar?”

“Yeah she did. She sometimes can be a bit overdramatic.” Jensen loved his mother, but sometimes she was bit overprotective.

“She sounds like she really loves her children.” Jared made a mental note to call his own mama. He hadn’t talked to her for a couple of months.

“Well, thank you,” Jensen did not want the night to end, but he knew Jared probably had an early morning.

“No, thank _you,_ Jensen, this night was the best night I’ve had since moving here.” Jared felt something stir in his gut. He couldn’t help watch as Jensen licked his lips. How he wanted so bad to lay a kiss on them. “Maybe we should do this again?”

Jensen couldn’t help blush at the way Jared was staring at him. He knew he shared similar sentiments about doing something again with Jared. “We definitely should.”

“Goodnight country bumpkin.” Jared chuckled softly.

“Goodnight city slicker.” Jensen watched Jared walked down the block. He knew he was a sunken ship in love with Jared. He didn’t even know someone could fall in love with someone that hard and fast. Jensen let out a sigh. He definitely was swooning.

~~

Jared scooped up another spoonful of chocolate mint ice cream, when he heard his phone buzz. It had been two hours since he said goodnight to Jensen, and all he could think about was seeing him again. He knew he had been thinking about the man for the last year, but now he knew Jensen was within his grasp. He couldn’t wait to see those luscious jaded eyes or hear his vibrant laugh echo through a room. He reached for his phone, as the scoop of ice cream plopped into his lap. He hit the talk button and answered, “Padalecki.”

“ _Oh good, I did get the right number.”_ Jared heard the familiar chuckle he had fallen in love with.

“Is this the third person you called, hoping it was the right number?” Jared gleamed into the phone.

_“More like the twelfth person. I felt terribly bad, probably woke some people up, but now it was all worth it.”_ Jared ignored the cold seeping into his pants, when he could sense Jensen had ducked his head in shyness.

“Well, I am glad that you finally got the right number.” Jared swirled the spoon in the bowl. He was thankful they were talking over the phone instead of face to face, because he could feel the heat rise up on his cheeks.

_“Me too. So how’s your night going?”_ Jensen asked quietly.

“It’s going awesomely, how about yourself?” Jared grabbed for a towel, to clean up the spilt ice cream.

_“Well, I was wondering if you like to fish?”_ Jared could hear a bit of hesitancy in Jensen’s voice.

Jared contemplated the question. He wondered what Jensen had up his sleeve. “To be honest, I’ve never been fishing in my life.” He heard Jensen laughing softly. He knew he had just proven to Jensen, he really was a city slicker.

“ _Would you be interested in going fishing, then?”_ Jensen peeked up in interest.

Jared felt his heart light up, he would do anything just to be around Jensen. “For you, I would be interested in anything.”

“ _Same goes for you.”_ Jared listened to Jensen breathing for a couple of minutes. He figured the shorter man was trying to gather up all the courage he could muster, to ask the real reason he called. “ _Jared, you still there?”_

“Yep.”

He heard a deep sigh of relief or collectiveness. _“Would you like…to do something…about your inexperience with fishing?”_

“Jensen,” Jared smiled at how bashful Jensen was, even over a phone.

_“Yeah?”_

“I would love to go fishing with you, just tell me the time and place, and I’ll be there.” Jared smoothed a hand over the wooden counter in his kitchen.

_“You would?”_ Jensen sounded like he had just gotten to eat a cupcake after twelve weeks at fat camp.

“Most definitely, but just forewarning you, it might make me squeamish.” Jared didn’t know anything about fishing, except that worms were used. He loved worms as a kid, but after dissecting them in high school, he couldn’t look or touch one the same way.

_“You wouldn’t be the first one to be squeamish, trust me.”_ Jared could hear a bit of confidence enter Jensen’s voice. “ _Since you’re the one with a schedule, what night works for you?”_

Jared was slightly confused. Didn’t people go fishing during the day? “Wait, did you say night?”

“ _Do you trust me?”_

“More than you know it,” Jared would trust Jensen with his life.

_“Then what night works for you?”_ Jared knew he would have to go along with whatever secret Jensen had hidden underneath that apprehensive armor of his.

“Anytime after six on Fridays work best for me.” Jared ran a hand over his face. He definitely had gotten himself into something and someone, when he decided to move to Creek Wood.

“ _How about next Friday, not this Friday?”_ Jensen asked meekly.

“That works for me. Is there anything specific I should wear or bring for this expedition?” Jared inquired.

“ _Just don’t wear something you’re afraid to get wrinkled.”_ Jensen started giggling.

“You’re funny. Besides, I don’t even own an iron, so all my clothes are wrinkly.” Jared was slightly insulted, but he guessed he did the same to Jensen when they first met.

“ _Good. Just to clarify, we are going fishing, in a creek, not some club.”_ Jared loved how Jensen was trying to help him understand country terms.

“Got it, so suits would not be appropriate?” Jared knew he definitely needed to go to bed.

He heard Jensen slap himself upside the face and grumbled out, “ _Oh, Jared, what will I ever do about you?”_

“Turn me into a good ole boy.” Jared started laughing at his own expense.

“ _We may be country folks, but we aren’t southern hicks. So if you want to be a good ole boy, go further south, sorry.”_ Jared heard a mocking defensive on Jensen’s end.

“Well damn then, but I bet you will turn this city slicker into a country slicker.” Jared couldn’t stop the giggles now.

_“Jared?”_

“Yeah?”

“ _Go to bed. I can clearly see that you overly extended yourself today. And I only just met you.”_ Jared could swear Jensen just winked to him over the phone.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right. Jensen, you have an exceptional night. And I cannot wait for next Friday.” Jared grinned gleefully into the phone.

“ _You too, Jared. I cannot wait till next Friday either_.” Jared could just imagine the sparkle shining through the deep forest of Jensen’s eyes.

~~

Jensen stared down the long drive. It had been a week since they had set this whole thing up. Jensen felt like a chicken with its head cut off. He walked to his trunk, throwing in the fishing poles he had in his hand, in the back. He couldn’t believe he was bringing Jared to the special fishing hole that his father had shown him when he was six. Jensen had never brought anyone else out there. He paced back to the house. He was happy his dad gave him the night off and no one had called with a problem. He probably wouldn’t answer his phone anyways, except if only Jared had called. Jensen knew the place where they were going had no service, so he hoped Jared wasn’t one of those people who worshipped their phone.

He trekked back into the house, knowing he still had a couple of things he needed to do before Jared showed up. Jensen went to check on the pie he was currently baking. He knew he couldn’t take full credit for it; his mama helped him with the things he wasn’t quite sure on. He may have lived on his own for couple of years, when he went off to college, but he wanted tonight to be perfect. And to make things perfect, he sought help in the one woman who knew how to cook.

Jensen jumped when he heard the timer beep and then he heard the dogs bark outside, knowing someone had shown up. He stuck a knife in the middle and gave a little rejoice that it came out clean. Jensen heard a knock on the front door. He knew that he would teach Jared he didn’t have to use the front door and he didn’t need to knock. “Come in.” He shouted.

Jensen felt his entire stomach plummet to the core of the earth, when he saw Jared cantering into the kitchen. The taller man knew how to dress. A white v-neck shirt under a slate blue and grey plaid shirt, accented the dark jeans he was wearing. Jensen couldn’t help stare at the retina burning image in front of him.

“Hey,” Jared said quietly.

“Hi,” Jensen knew his vocabulary would be a limited source tonight.

“Did you bake a pie?” Jensen entirely forgot he still had the pie in his hands until he had heard Jared piqued about it.

“Ah, yeah,” Jensen felt his logic and word forming ability fly out the window.

“Awesome, I love pie.” Jared loved pie, but he had never attempted to make it. For one: he could never make it as good as his mama or his grandma, and two: he knew enough of the basics of a kitchen, enough to avoid setting the fire alarms off.

Jensen felt his insides squeeze like a vice, knowing he just had scored in Jared’s book. His mama was right; a way to man’s heart was through their stomach. He always believed that was an old wives tale, but apparently it wasn’t. “Me too,” Jensen carefully set the pie into the container. “I hope you like pumpkin.”

“Pumpkin, oh holy Batman, not only do I like pie, but pumpkin is my favorite.” Jared rubbed at his stomach and couldn’t wait to get a taste of the salivating dessert.

He not only was dating a city slicker, but Jensen just found out he was dating a nerd too. How could this one guy possible be all his? “Holy Batman?”

“Sorry, that sometimes slips out, without being filtered.” Jared couldn’t believe he just let out a ‘holy Batman,’ in front of Jensen.

“Don’t apologize, Batman is my favorite superhero, so let it slip.” Jensen felt his heart grow fonder towards Jared. He knew his instincts were right to follow, because now he had a dork to love.

“You’re a Batman follower; oh what have I got myself into?” Jared loved the comics, but he really loved the Green Arrow. Most people go for the more known superheroes in the Justice League, but he always felt a connection to the lost survivor who helped save his city.

“I take it you’re not one of them?” Jensen quizzically stared.

“Well yes to a point, but give me the Green Arrow any day.”

“I would love to see that, Bruce Wayne versus Oliver Queen, Batman versus the Green Arrow. That would be something.” Jensen smiled excitedly towards Jared.

“I bet.” Jared planted a huge smile on his face, when he saw Jensen’s mega millionaire smile come over his features.

“Are you ready?” Jensen picked up the picnic basket and pie container. He couldn’t hold in his giddiness any longer.

“Ready. Do you want me to carry something? I will take the pie for you?” Jared just wanted to stick his nose into it, before he garbled it down like it was his first meal in eighty days.

“Yeah, sure, but no licking,” Jensen said sternly.

“I will try my hardest to keep my tongue in my mouth, but no promises.” Jared pretended to lock his mouth with his fingers, like he was trying to seal his tongue back into his mouth.

“You’re incorrigible.” Jensen started chuckling and handed Jared the container. Jensen felt his nerves freeze up, when their hands softly brushed one another in the exchange. He noticed how cold Jared’s hands were. “I hope you brought extra layers. It might get a little chilly out there tonight.”

“I brought enough layers to make me look like a stuffed marshmallow.” Jared could imagine what Jensen’s reaction will be when he started to put on all the articles he brought.

“But you’ll be the biggest giant and tastiest marshmallow ever.” Jensen wanted so bad to step up on his toes and see if Jared really tasted like marshmallows, but if he found the bravery later, he would do it. “Speaking of marshmallows, I brought some to make S’Mores. I thought we could start a fire.”

“Some more what?”

“You don’t know what a S’More is?” Jensen wasn’t quite sure why he was surprised.

“I remember eating one once, at Boy Scout camp, but haven’t eaten one since then,” Jared reminisced.

“Good, that’s one less cherry I have to pop,” Jensen smiled charismatically at Jared.

“Now who’s being incorrigible?” Jared chuckled out.

~~

Jensen stopped the truck at the end of the road. “We have about a half of mile to walk till we get to the spot. Are you up for walking?”

Jared was a little scared to be out in the middle of nowhere in the dark, but he was with Jensen who he knew would take good care him. “If it was any farther I would have to protest.” Jared said mockingly impassive.

Jared was beyond words when Jensen had told him, they were at the spot. Two large maples formed a canopy, leaving a whole in the middle for stargazers. The creek rippled by softly a few feet in front of the foliage. Jared could see why Jensen had kept the place a secret. It was gorgeous and breathtaking, especially with colored leaves drifting leisurely down or being picked up by a gentle breeze.

“Welcome to the fishing hole.” Jensen set the picnic basket down and fishing poles, and then twirled around the area. This was his favorite spot to sit and fish, or just to sit and think. This was the same place his parents had their first date, and Jensen probably was even sure he probably was conceived somewhere in the vicinity.

“This is just…”Jared had to take a second to catch his breath, “Extraordinary.”

“So, are you hungry?” Jensen swirled his foot into the dirt.

“Beyond hungry, that walk practically doubled my appetite.” Jared felt his stomach grumble in hungriness.

“Well, before we start supper, we got to catch it.” Jensen reached down and grabbed the fishing poles and held one out to Jared.

“Are you sure the fish are going to bite? It’s pretty late in the evening.” Jared hoped Jensen had a backup plan, just in case they couldn’t catch anything.

“Au contraire, this is the best time to catch fish. This is the time when they are biting the most.” Jensen said assuring Jared. “I’ve been fishing since I could probably walk, and a majority of those times have been at night.”

“If you say so,” Jared knew Jensen knew what he was doing, but he hoped they would catch something before the sun would completely set for the day. “Alright, mighty fisherman, lead the way.”

They walked up to the shore line and watched the beauty of the current push the water over the rocks. Jared noticed that the creek looked deeper and wider than what he thought it was going to be. “Ah, Jensen, do you have a boat or something?”

“Jared, this creek is no deeper than my knee. We are going to take off our shoes, roll up our pants, and wade on through, if we can't catch anything from the shore. I brought backup just in case the fishing poles don’t work.” Jensen smirked merrily towards Jared. He would love to see the city slicker with his pants rolled up trying to catch a fish.

“Oh, okay, um Jensen, what do you mean if the fishing poles don’t work? Isn't that the only way to catch a fish?” Jared was slightly nervous to say the least. He really didn’t want to wade through the water, knowing it would be cold and the water looked eerie in the limited light. He didn’t know what could be hidden in the shallow water.

“Jared, there are many ways to fish. I got my gun in the back of my truck just in case, along with some dynamite.” Jensen said with a drawl, trying his best keep his face straight.

“You mean we are going to shoot the fish or blow them to bits, if the poles don’t work?” Jared didn’t know how any of those methods would work, without either of them walking away without a bullet wound or some sort of shrapnel imbedded into their flesh.

“Yep, good thing too, that I brought a doctor with me tonight, just in case.” Jensen winked over at Jared’s lack of knowledge on fishing. When Jared looked back him with a look of insecurity and concern, Jensen couldn’t hold his façade any longer and busted out laughing. He was laughing so hard, he dropped to the ground, rolling around in fits. Jared couldn’t believe he was that gullible, and couldn’t help laugh alongside Jensen. Jensen finally wheezed out, “You should have seen your face.”

Jared pushed Jensen into the creek and knew he got his revenge, when the country bumpkin came up spluttering, “Serves you right, for pulling my leg.”

Jensen stood up and shook himself of water, splattering a good dose on Jared. “Not my fault you are that gullible. But really though, sometimes people have had to resort to those methods, even catching it with their bare hands.” Jensen loved how Jared squirmed a little at the thought of touching a fish.

“I am going to let _you_ use those methods; I am fine with the poles. Thank you very much.” Jared grabbed the line and knew there had to be some type of hook or something. “Now how do we get the slimy little creatures?”

Jensen knelt into the creek, searching among the sand, when his hand landed on just what he needed. “We gotta use bait to get the fish. And this little fella will do wonders.” Jensen held up the worm in front of Jared.

Jared looked at the wiggle creature like it was going to bite him. He looked up at Jensen, “You serious? I can't harm it. He’s cute. Can we keep him please?”

“Yes, this little bugger will help us get supper faster.” Jensen reached for the line and pulled a hook out of his pocket. “And if you want a worm for a pet, I can always find you another. There are plenty in this sea.” Jared knew he was defeated, but was glad Jensen would get him another pet. “Alright, you got to get the hook ready.” Jensen handed Jared the hook and the worm. Jared stared at him like he had some disease. “Believe me, it’s easy.”

“Jensen, remember that thing I told you about,” As much as he thought the little wiggle worm was adorable, Jared was not going to touch it.

“What thing?” Jensen was slightly puzzled.

“That I might be a…little…squeamish…” Jared whispered out.

Jensen chuckled softly. He knew he found the catch of his life. The way Jared was afraid to touch the worm; Jensen couldn’t help but come to his aid. “One day, but not today, I’ll help you over that fear. Since it is also your first time fishing, you get a pass.” Jensen leaned up towards Jared. “Just so you know I’ll be more than happy for the rest of my life, to always bait your hook for you.”

Jared felt his entire nerves and heart increase in production. Jensen’s body heat radiating next to him, he nearly dropped the fishing line. He just couldn’t get over how Jensen could give off so much heat in the cooling air. “My hero,” Jared finally managed out.

After the hooks were baited, Jensen helped Jared get into casting the line, and eventually everything started to go smooth sailing. Jared got the swing of things and Jensen couldn’t stop ogling how gorgeous Jared swayed his hips at each cast.. He felt himself get hypnotized at each swing. Jensen was so caught up in watching Jared; he didn’t feel the tug of his own line, until he practically was being dragged back into the water. “I think I got one.” Jensen squealed out.

Jared watched Jensen struggle reeling in his line, when he too felt something pull on his line. “Whoa.” He shrieked out. He at least knew this part of fishing and starting doing the same as Jensen. Eventually the two men finally pulled the line up, and sure enough there were two trout hanging off their lines. “I caught one, I caught one…” Jared sounded like a little kid on Halloween getting the biggest candy bar.

Jensen couldn’t help laugh at Jared’s enthusiasm. Jared looked so adorable and like a giant teddy bear, Jensen joined him in the celebration. “Whoo, you caught a big one.”

“Do we have to eat it?” Jared pulled up his fish and admired the beauty of it.

“If you want, you can throw him back in. I sometimes do that. To me, sometimes the best part is catching them, but then realizing either you have to kill or lease it back, I choose to lease them back.” Jensen pulled his fish off the hook and knowing the fish still had a few more years till he would be a trophy.

“Ah, Jensen,” Jared quickly averted his gaze to the fascinating ground.

“Yeah Jared,” Jensen stepped towards him and tilted his head up. He felt his breath catch at the way the ever changing hazel eyes met his.

Jensen saw the way Jared’s face held the slightest bit of shyness. “Could you?” Jared slowly nudged the fish towards Jensen.

Jensen knew he should have gotten the hint, when Jared wouldn’t touch a worm. “No worries,” Jensen unhooked the fish and threw him back into the creek. “There we go.”

He heard Jared let a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” As much as Jared loved admiring his catch, he could never be able to unhook it. “Sorry for being such a pansy.”

“It’s your first time fishing. Also you never have to ever apologize. I’ll change you into a country hick for sure.” Jensen said with a hint of humor to lighten the mood. He licked his lips nervously. He wanted to kiss the awkward man’s luscious lips so bad, but he didn’t know if that would be crossing any lines. Before his brain could even process what was happening, Jensen felt soft gentle hands on his face and the lips he’s been pining over pressed up against his. Jensen felt his entire exoskeleton turn into pudding. Jared’s warm body crushed up against his felt as comfortable as being surrounded by engines and cornfields.

Jared gently pulled back to catch his breath. He felt exhilarated for gaining twenty seconds to finally kiss his country bumpkin. He didn’t know there was something better than an adrenaline rush, until he laid his lips upon Jensen’s. It was like an adrenaline rush met a caffeine buzz that mated with a sugar rush; if there was something higher than space that was where he would be. Jared couldn’t believe a kiss could be so powerful. “That was…”

“Yeah,” Jensen reiterated with the same breathy tone.

Jared coughed slightly to bring his hazy brain back in to focus. “So,” he rubbed his hands together.

“You hungry?” Jensen really didn’t know what else say. His mind was just blown to smithereens.

“Always,” Jared rubbed at his stomach. He reached for Jensen’s hand and they walked back to towards their set up. “Um…what are we going to eat, since we just threw supper back?”

“I brought back up,” Jensen threw a smile up at Jared.

They made it back to the maple trees, and Jensen grabbed the blanket out of the basket and began spreading it out. “If you don’t mind, I am going to change my clothes.” Jensen could feel the damp clothes leaking into his skin, making them uncomfortable. He knew from experience, one should always bring a spare of clothing. “Some butthole decided to throw me into a creek.”

“I can do it again.” Jared would more than happily throw Jensen back into the stream. Seeing Jensen covered in water, made things stir in his nether region.

Jensen grabbed his spare set of clothing out of his saddle bag. “I wouldn’t put it past you.” Jensen stepped out of view behind some brush to change.

“Can we skip dinner and get right onto dessert? My mouth has been watering ever since I stepped into your kitchen.” Jared shouted out towards Jensen. “Besides, what if a meteor strikes down, or we get mauled by something, we would have our last indulgence.”

“I swear if you put one finger on that pie, I will smack you into next week.” Jensen knew he sounded like his grandmother whenever she would make a pie for church or some occasion. “You will just have to wait. And the only thing that you’re going to get mauled by out here is me. I will eat you if you touch my pie.” He heard rumbles of laughter echoing across the woods. When Jensen emerged back into the clearing, he couldn’t resist in joining Jared in the round of chuckles. Jared had thrown his whole body into shaking with giggles. “I’m serious.” That threw Jared into another guffaw.

Jared quieted down to small snickers. “I would love to eat you all up.” He said with a hint of lust in his voice.

Jensen felt the rustling leaves go silent, along with his entire bodily operations. He knew he was staring at Jared, like he was at a restaurant watching the waiter bringing his food to his table. Jensen leaned over and melded his lips against Jared’s. Fireworks and a supernova went off in his head. He placed his hands among the taller man’s shoulders and eased him back onto the homemade quilt his mom had made.

“Jensen,” Jared breathily exhaled.

“Hmm…” Jensen was too lost for verbal communication.

Jared knew before things would get out of control, he needed to explain something to Jensen. He looked up into eyes that had turned an even darker shade of green. “There…is something you…should know.”

“If you tell me you are a virgin, I can work with that.” Jensen smiled easily into the glowing hazel eyes.

Jared chuckled softly. “Ah, far from that, but…we are going to need to take things easy…”

“I like things laid back. I love making love, not making hurt, Jared.” Jensen cocked his head, not quite sure where Jared’s mind was going.

“Good, but truthfully, I have a condition.” Jared tried to reel in his logical brain, to try and explain what he was trying to get across, “More specifically, a heart condition.”

“Oh okay,” Jensen let out a breath, thanking whatever deity it wasn’t some STD.

“Even more specifically, hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, HCM,” Jared finally let out a breath of relief. He never had told anyone outside his family before. But he hoped that maybe one day Jensen would be his family.

“That’s a mouth full.” Jensen softly humored. “Don’t some athletes have that?”

“Yeah, but mine is genetic.” Jared was glad that Jensen at least had heard of it. “In simplified terms, my heart muscles are thicker than normal, which causes disarray in making my heart beat normally.”

“So basically we just have to keep your heart rate at somewhat steady pace, so it won’t get over exerted,” Jensen now knew he definitely was getting himself into a bind, but he couldn’t stop loving Jared just because he had a heart condition. At least Jared’s was actually real and not some figment of love.

“Uh, yep, but don’t worry I take my medication daily and on schedule, so nothing will go wrong.” Jared tried reassuring, to help bring the mood back.

“So because of HCM, your hands tend to be a little bit cold, because of poor circulation?” Jensen inquired, remembering how cold Jared’s hands were when they had brushed against each other earlier.

“Yes and no, I have poor circulation in general anyways during the cold weather, but part of it is caused by HCM.” Jared love how perceptible Jensen was.

“You should have said something earlier and we could have moved this picnic to some place warmer, especially since clothes aren’t going to be a necessity.” Jensen started picking up the basket that was still full of their supper, but supper could wait.

“It’s not necessary, we can stay here.” Jared said sheepishly, sort of regretting in telling Jensen the whole thing.

“Jared, I only brought you out by the creek to go fishing. I had planned on moving things to a warmer area, as soon as we had supper. I was going to take you to my second favorite spot.” Jensen careened over and planted another kiss. “Come on, I’ll show you the little survival skills I know.” He chuckled lightly.

“I’m pretty sure you could get lost in the woods for a month and come out of it, with little worse for wear, compared to if I ever attempted that.” Jared stood up and grabbed onto the out stretched hand, and they quickly walked back to Jensen’s truck.

“You seriously put too much faith in me.” Jensen said on the walk back.

“It’s where I would place all my faith in,” Jared felt his heart quicken in response to the smile he received from Jensen.

“Ditto,” Jensen didn’t know how else to respond. Jensen opened the passenger door for Jared. He didn’t care if Jared wasn’t a woman or not, that is what people should do when they were on dates.

“I don’t think I have ever had someone open my door that wasn’t one of my parents.” Jared was very impressed with Jensen’s manners, but he wasn’t a woman.

“Well I’m happy to be the first one to do so.” Jensen shut the door once Jared was in, placed the basket in the truck bed, and climbed into the driver seat.

~~

Jensen pulled the truck into her usual spot and got out. “So I do apologize for all the walking tonight, but where I’m taking you, vehicles tend to get stuck.” He grabbed for the basket again and meandered down the driveway with Jared.

“I have no problem with walking. I would walk all over God’s green earth.” Jared made a slight bump against Jensen. “In a sense, that is one thing I miss with my job, the clinic is very small and there is little exercise to get to each patient. Back in Dallas, I was running everywhere; until I found out I had HCM.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you known about your condition?” Jensen felt Jared’s arm come across his shoulders, as he was pulled closer to the Sasquatch.

“About a year and a half, but about six months ago, my work toll caused me to have an episode and I was told I should look for a job that would better suite me. I didn’t want to give up being a doctor, so I started looking for places outside of Dallas, and I guess it lead me here.” Jared kissed Jensen on the temple.

“Well, I am glad that you decided to side wind your way north.” Jensen squeezed Jared’s side, to give him some comfort.

“Enough about me, what about you?” Jared pulled Jensen in closer.

“What about me?” Jensen asked nonchalantly.

“Your story, anything that sounds interesting,” Jared pressed on.

“You basically know the basics. Hell, you’ve moved to my hometown I was raised in.” Jensen really didn’t have anything interesting in his life to tell.

“So, what was life like growing up in such a small town?” Jared curiously inquired.

“Creek Wood isn't so small. We are basically like Dallas, except on a much, much smaller scale.” Jensen heard Jared softly giggly at his defense of explaining his small town.

“Okay, if you don’t mind my prying then, explain why you have panic attacks?” Jared questioned.

“There is nothing to tell there. Being up on the stage that night, I got really warm and I couldn’t cool down.” Jensen tried pushing the images back in the box as they were slowly leaking out of it. He knew he had a panic attack that night, but he didn’t want to explain the details behind it. Jensen knew Jared could see right through him, because Jared was a doctor for Christ sakes.

“I just stuck my nose in where it shouldn’t be,” Jared let the subject go, knowing he would not get an answer.

Jensen let out a nervous breath; he knew it was now or never. “You want to know, like really want to know?”

“If you are willing to tell,” Jared said quietly. He felt a little guilty for being a little victorious.

“Come to think of it, it’s really stupid.” Jensen laughed nervously.

“Nothing is ever stupid,” Jared ran a hand over Jensen’s shoulder to give him some courage to go on.

“I was fifteen, when it happened.” Jensen let his voice fall. “We were going to have our first gig. I never liked being around a huge crowd in the first place, but Chris signed us up to sing a couple of songs at the senior high prom. It didn’t help I wasn’t feeling good that day. Feeling sick _and_ feeling nervous was the first ingredients in the start of a disaster. Let’s just say, that was the last time I ever played with the band, except occasionally while we would sit around a fire.”

“Long story short, I spewed some bodily fluid all over some people, before I passed out. Ever since then, I avoid being in crowds as much as possible, unless it’s a crowd I know. That night, when we met, was the first time since then. When Chris dragged me up on stage, I thought of that night and hoped to some god I wouldn’t vomit. I got lost in the song for awhile, but then when the music started to die down, everything came back to me and I just couldn’t breathe. I guess that is where my knight in shiny white coat saved me.” Jensen looked up into the eyes he had sold his soul to.

“So behind the story, you were bullied after that weren’t you?” Jared wanted to beat some kids up he didn’t even know. “And that caused you to delve even more into your shell.”

“It was high school; they had to have some target to aim their taunts at. And since it was a small school, there weren’t that many people to throw their childish whims at. But hey, I took it like a champ ‘cause when you have a friend like Chris, no one messes with the people he calls his friends, unless you want to get an ass whooping.” Jensen would always be in Chris’s debt for saving his sorry bacon a time or two. He probably would never have made it through high school with his head on straight, if it wasn’t for Chris.

“I don’t doubt that for a minute, but that still wasn’t right.” Jared let his finger trail down the chiseled jaw and tipped Jensen’s face up. He could see shame and frustration and torture pass through his eyes. When those piercing eyes Jared had got caught up in looked right into his heart, he saw the spark come back into them.

“Well if it wasn’t for them, I would never have scored your number.” Jensen quickly deterred his eyes towards something in front of him.

“I planned on giving you my number anyways. I felt like I was giving my number to a celebrity.” Jared saw the quick flash of the emeralds towards him, before a blush crept up on Jensen’s features.

“I am far from that limelight.” Jensen scuffed.

“Not in my eyes.” Jared said with some heat behind it.

“Know what I realized, you are a big sap.” Jensen pointed a finger against Jared’s chest.

“Well, when you are as big as a sequoia, you tend to be a little sappy.” Jared cocked his head and held a bit of jest in his smile.

“Ha, that’s a new one.”

“Yep. So how much farther?” Jared looked out to the pasture they were sauntering through.

“Just beyond that tree line up there,” Jensen pointed to the cluster of pine trees and could smell the lingering scent of pine in the air, bringing back good memories.

They hiked the rest of the way in amiable silence. Both men snuggled against one another, like they’ve known each other for years, instead of just a short while. Once they made it through the clove of trees, it opened up to a small clearing. There was a fire pit sitting in the middle of it, with wooden benches surrounding the edges.

“Welcome to paradise,” Jensen set the basket down and walked over to a pile of wood. He gathered a couple of logs and went back to the pit.

“Here,” Jared came up to Jensen with his own pile of wood. “Alright Daniel Boone, start this magical fire.”

“You were the one who was a boy scout; don’t you know how to start a fire?” Jensen grabbed for the matches and lighter fluid out of the basket.

“I never earned that badge.” Jared shrugged his shoulders and watched Jensen start the fire.

Jensen sprinkled the lighter fluid over the wood and struck a match. “Isn't that the first thing they teach you: How to start a fire and how to survive out in the wilderness?”

“I was in Boy Scouts for like two years, and then I quit, because I could not pull off that uniform.” Jared words were dripping with sarcasm.

“I know what you mean. I couldn’t pull it off either.” Jensen winked up at Jared. Once Jensen had the fire going, he laid out the quilted blanket again.

Jared sat down, spreading his long legs out. Jensen popped down in the V of Jared’s legs, feeling the oaky arms wrap around him.

“You sure know how to start a fire, Ackles,” Jared watched the flames lick across the wood. Feeling the warmth from both the fire and Jensen caused a soothing affect on Jared’s mind and heart.

“Thank you, Jay,” Jensen let the nickname slip off his tongue like honey slipping off a bear paw.

Jared pressed a kiss to the top of Jensen’s head, and routed another kiss behind his ear. Then he gently turned Jensen towards him, softly landing a kiss against the plush, seductive lips. Hearing Jensen moan under him, he moved his tongue against the sealed lips, and breaking it open. He pushed his tongue deeper into the shorter man. Their tongues twining together, like two atoms colliding together, to create soul mates. The taste of Jensen was so enticing; Jared felt a spark in his lower extremities. He shifted Jensen, so he was lying on top of his bumpkin. Both their bodies picking up a rhythm, and started rutting against each other.

Jensen reached up and started unbuttoning Jared’s belt and denim trousers. He felt Jared’s large, soothing hands soundlessly shift under his shirt and sweatshirt. The warm, smooth phalanges crawled over his sensitive skin, finding their way to his nipples. Jensen bucked when a giant forefinger and thumb began twirling the nubs. While Jared was arousing him, Jensen snuck his hands under the canvas of tan skin and goose bumps. He too moved his fingers around the aroused nipple. He heard Jared gasp in passion at the onslaught. Leaving the nipple even perkier, he moved his digits over to the other side. Jensen stopped in his exploration, when his finger came across a bump along Jared’s chest.

Jared felt Jensen’s calloused, heated hand come across his scar on his sternum. “My battle scar,” he whispered into Jensen's ear.

“This was the outcome of what happened to you six months ago,” Jensen said quietly, letting everything Jared had said earlier grapple its hooks into his mind.

“Yes,” Jared sunk into himself. Jensen was the first person outside his family and doctor who knew what really happened. He knew now Jensen will go running towards Greece, knowing how truly horrible and ugly he was.

“If you don’t mind, can I see it?” Jensen saw a look of surprise cross over Jared’s sadden eyes.

He was taken aback from Jensen’s request, but he knew it was now or never, “It’s horrendous.” He gradually peeled his armor away. He took a deep breath and waited for Jensen’s judgment. Jared shuddered when a warm, worn hand tenderly ran down the blemish.

“This is far from horrendous,” Jensen could say he was a little shocked of how large the scar was, but it made Jared who he was, and if it made Jensen sound selfish that he was glad that mark was the reason that lead Jared back into his life; he would praise that scar every day.

“Thanks for saying that, but if you want to go screaming for the hills you can.” Jared wanted to run for the hills himself. He felt so exposed and open, he wasn’t quite sure if he liked the way Jensen was almost examining him.

“Jared, this is beautiful and it’s a part of you. Thank you for letting me see it. I know how hard it was for you, but I will never define a person by their exterior shell, especially a person who somehow has me smitten like a kitten, and who I would love to cherish the rest of my days with.” Jensen laid a caring kiss upon the wound and then captured his lips around lips he would never lose interest in. “Besides we all have battle scars.”

Jared felt himself shiver with the way Jensen proclaimed his love for him. He didn’t care how short of a time he’d known Jensen, the only thing that mattered was he would spend the rest of his life, if Jensen would let him. Jared was a little stunned that Jensen accepted him and his hideous disease, with such devotion and affection. “Since we are comparing battle wounds, I bet mine will win.” Jared wondered what sort of scars were hiding on Jensen’s body.

“Yours definitely wins by far, but only because it won out in the gorgeous category.” Jensen made one last touch to Jared’s sternum, before he pulled off the layers to expose his disfigured form.

Jared inhaled audibly, when he saw a line stretch from Jensen’s mid-rib on his right side, curving down to his lower right side. “Holy Batman, what the hell happened?” Jensen’s scar made his look like a scratch.

Jensen felt himself crawl a little into his shell. He never had shown anyone his scar willingly. “Barbwire fence, when I was fourteen. Also there are three smaller incisions that kind of blend in with the larger one. Those are from having my appendix removed when I was fifteen.” Jensen knew Jared still had him beat.

“Your appendix was the reason you puked all over those people?” Jared saw everything clicking together.

“I still shouldn’t have upchucked all over them, appendix or not. Nerves and your appendix make for a nasty combination.” Jensen still felt bad for ruining prom that year. “I couldn’t let the band down. I still would have kept playing, if I didn’t black out.”

“I guess scars do make interesting stories and bring people together.” Jared hoped he could bring Jensen back to the present. He still felt bad for the guy, but he knew Jensen probably felt the same way about him. They both didn’t need a pity party, just someone to wipe away the memories and create better, happier ones. Jared ran a finger gingerly over the old laceration, before he kissed Jensen with all his energy and heart.

Jensen felt the chemistry between them explode into a massive abyss. Jared was right, his wound was nothing more than a story and he shouldn’t feel ashamed of it. He knew Jared should feel the same way about his, and they were just meant for each other. He still couldn’t wrap his head around how much they fit their hearts together, like a nut to a bolt. Jensen was taken out of his musings, when he felt Jared’s delicate fingers unhitch his belt and jeans, and started sliding them down his bowlegs.

“I never realized how glorious your legs look without the cover up.” If Jared didn’t know Jensen was a farm kid, he could assume correct with how white his legs were. He removed the cowboy boots and then removed the detested clothing. Jared could see the bulge in Jensen’s tight, black briefs, and his arousal heighten even more.

Tonight was a night he was going to live past HCM and not let it control his life anymore. For Jensen, he was going to show the man what real love was. Jared distracted his overzealous brain, by kissing Jensen on his perfect lips. He slipped himself out of his pants, while he was scoring inside the sumptuous mouth. Jared didn’t know if it was just the heat of the moment, but he swore the fire glowing in his peripherals, was burning hotter than it was earlier.

“For a city slicker, you’re pretty tan,” Jensen was losing all control in his upper brain.

“I love the outdoors, what can I say.” Jared slipped his hand under the tight briefs, wrapping his digits around the half-mass hard on.

Jensen sizzled under the touch of Jared’s paw on his member. “And yet, you still had never gone fishing.”

“I actually had gone fishing once, and I ended up having sex next to a bonfire.” Jared knew he had reeled in Jensen when their eyes met, in the strobe lights of that bar. He had just put out his hook, and he caught the best prize anyone could get on their line.

“Yeah, I think you breathed in too much smog, if you call fishing for bait at a bar.”

“I took one linger smell off of you, and I knew I caught myself a catch.” Jared knew his addled brain was too far gone, when he took one look at the fresh pumpkin in front of him, and knew he had carved his heart into it.

“Yeah, you are full of sap,” Jensen breathed out.

Jared took off the restraining cloth and noticed how Jensen’s body shivered against the stimulation of sex and the slight breeze drafting through the trees. “I’ll show you how full of sap I am.”

“Fill me up with all the sap you got, darlin’.” Jared felt the beginning of the fireworks show, when he heard Jensen drop his voice to a sweet, honey whiskey.

“You ain’t going to get any if you keep talking like that.” Jared dived down and scooped Jensen’s schlong into his mouth, licking his tongue across the fevered member. He placed a hand on soft hips, so he wouldn’t choke to death on the engorged phallus.

“Gah, Jay, where the hell have you been hiding your tongue…” Jensen was becoming a complete mess under the mercy of Jared’s magnificent mouth. He felt Jared’s laughter reverberate across his skin.

“This is what I was planning to do to that pie of yours,” Jared grinned wickedly when Jensen convulsed under him, and a frost started coating the back of his mouth.

“Ugh…” Jensen moaned out, feeling his orgasm being reaped out even more by Jared’s talented tongue.

He wiped the little droplets of cum leaking out of his mouth away, before he stuck two fingers to get them wet. Jared moved his fingers towards Jensen’s entrance and started playing around with the tight muscle. When he thought the muscle was loose enough, he plunged one finger into the velvet cavern.

Jensen nearly jumped the fence, when he felt the digit enter him. He felt a hand running smooth circles over his abdomen, while Jared soothed him with comforting words. “Just relax, I promise it will feel a whole heck lot better, when I’m in you.”

When Jared felt the muscle relax enough; he inserted another finger, and began scissoring the sphincter. He pressed onto the special spot; he knew would send Jensen to the stars.

Jensen felt his skin erupt in possessive passion, when Jared assaulted the pleasure gland inside of him. “If…keep that…up…I’m going…to…be done…for the night…” Jensen figured Jared knew how to stimulate him in ways Jensen could only image, due to his career choice in medicine.

Jared continued opening Jensen up, by adding a third finger. He distracted Jensen with a fervid kiss, biting at his bottom lip and lapping at every cell of Jensen’s flavor. The path of kisses crossed over stubble along the older man’s jaw and down his chest. Jared nibbled his way across the glorious artwork of his neck and moved on down, his free hand playing gently at the mounted areolas. He continued his siege across the freckled plane. Jared laid sweet kisses down the exquisite marred skin. He loved making Jensen stir crazy with the assailment over his body.

“Jay…”Jensen moaned out. “I’m ready.”

Jared looked up into green eyes that had burst open with a storm of lust, “You sure?”

“Yes,” Jensen could barely hold in the combustion. “There is lube…in the basket…”

Jared laughed heartily. Jensen had come prepared. “I am going to start calling you the Boy Scout. You are so prepared.”

“I am a boy scout. I scout out boys and I found myself one. I guess that makes me a good scout.” Jensen knew his brain had gone off the deep end. He knew he picked the right patch to find his jack-o’-lantern, because that lantern surely knew how to brighten his world.

“Oh it certainly does,” Jared reached into the wicker box, dug around until his hand landed on the bottle, “Got it. Um…scout did you bring a condom?”

“That is what I forgot to put in there. Son-of-a-bitch,” Jensen slapped a hand to his forehead.

“Well, with all the blood tests I’ve gotten in the past year, I know I am clean.” Jared could see Jensen percolating the decision.

“Well, I have only been with two other people, and it’s been like three years since then.” Jensen sat up on one elbow and bit at his lower lip. “But if you don’t want to do it without protection, it’s totally fine.”

“I would love to take you as you are, and I believe you.” Jared didn’t care if there was no condom or not. He just wanted to jump right into the tight channel his fingers had just occupied. “You only live once.”

“Let’s do it,” he leaned back down, as Jared coated his dick in lube. Jensen felt the cool gel being introduced to his oversensitive tunnel, with one of Jared’s nine-inch digits.

“Just making sure I don’t hurt you,” Jared said caringly. After applying as much slick inside of Jensen, he lined up his cock to the ring of muscles, and leisurely inserted himself.

Jensen sucked in a breath at the intrusion, it burned a little, but he had expected some sort of discomfort, before the thrill would take over. He loved being filled and full. Jared’s dick was definitely bigger than it appeared to be as it slid deeper into him.

Once Jared was fully enveloped by the heated channel, he let Jensen get used to the large obstacle lodged into his sphincter. “Jay, start moving.” Jensen was already on edge. He wished tonight’s show would last more than a few thrusts, but it had been a long time since he had anyone love him like this.

Jared started to rotate his hips nimbly, until Jensen would get used to being so full. Before long, they were running smoothly, like a well oiled engine. Jared plunged over the sensitive organ on every thrust. Jensen withered and groaned at each embedded movement of Jared’s member into his narrow channel. He could feel a faint sweat breaking out on his skin, despite the coolness of the night air. Jensen nearly vaulted upwards, when he felt a strong grip on his dick match Jared’s rhythm. A few strokes later, and he had flooded his engine with flames of combustion. Jensen saw the starry sky dim, as his orgasm took control of his body and he blacked out.

Jared felt the rectal muscles put an iron clad grasp around his member, as Jensen shot his load. He soon followed Jensen into the glorious oblivion, as his own spark boomed out of him. He toppled on top of the passed out man, as he pursued his own black hole. He came to, when he felt someone stirring under him.

Jared stared into glazed, post orgasmic eyes, “Hey Jay.”

“Hey yourself,” Jared gingerly pulled out, hearing a slight pop.

“That deserves a holy Batman,” he could feel Jared’s sweet sap running out of him, and he didn’t realize till then he had a kink for syrup. Jensen started giggling like some person who was mentally unstable.

“That deserves holy fucking shit Batman,” Jared pursued his own giggles. He knew they both were high off an epic dose of fornication.

Coming down from his elated state, Jensen heard some type of rumble coming from Jared. “I would say we have fed the beast, but maybe he needs something sturdier than sex.”

“He is never satisfied, until he has gotten food. It’s a gift and a curse,” Jared heard himself giggle some more.

Jensen reached into the chest and pulled out the pie. He rummaged some more to find two forks. “I think dessert is good choice.” He scrounged around some more and pulled out a covered bowl, “Can’t have pumpkin pie without the whipping cream.”

“Mr. Ackles, you sure know how to get to my heart.” Jared placed a hand over his heart and knew for a fact the old saying ‘a way to man’s heart is through his stomach,’ was the truest statement he had ever heard.

“I always know the right ingredient to capture it.” Jensen handed Jared a fork and opened up both the bowl and pie container. He scooped the entire bowl of whipped cream on top of the pie and smearing it across the surface.

“Is that homemade whip cream?” Jared was fascinated how well in tuned Jensen knew him.

“Yep, to be honest, I did have some help with all of this.” Jensen said shyly, feeling a heat tinge his ears.

“Your mama is awesome for helping you out. I would never have the patience.” Jared knew he was completely useless in a kitchen. He knew enough so he wouldn’t starve, but beyond the basics he was screwed.

“Well dig in,” Jensen smiled happily, watching Jared practically devour his fork into the pie, he couldn’t help chuckle. He dug his fork into the soft center. He knew he accomplished something, when Jared started to moan in rapture of the dessert.

“Oh Jensen, this is just…” Jared sighed in content. “I can tell you did not use canned pumpkin.”

He was flustered at Jared’s compliment, so Jensen nodded in agreement.

“Well don’t tell my mother this, but this is thee best damn pie I have had.” Jared secretly proclaimed.

“I’ll never tell a soul,” Jensen crossed his heart in a promise. “But I guess now, you will be expecting this a lot more?”

“Oh most definitely, but not too often, I got to keep my figure,” Jared patted his abs and cracked up again.

“I think we’ve had too much sex and sugar for one day.” Jensen sternly mocked, before he erupted in his own amusement.

After they finished their laughing attacks, Jensen covered up the almost eaten pie and placed it back into the basket. He grabbed another blanket out of it. He then proceeded to stoke the fire, to bring it back to a roaring hearth. “If you don’t mind, I am going to put my clothes back on, but that’s all the energy I have left for tonight.”

“That sounds like an excellent plan. Just so you know I am a big snuggler.” Jared could feel the cold seep through his bones and knew he needed to put some layers back on.

“Just so you know I love to snuggle,” Jensen started putting on his jeans and shirt. He still didn’t know how his socks still managed to be on his feet, but he was glad he didn’t have to go searching through the grass for them.

When they both were dressed, Jensen snuggled his body up to the lanky Jared, and then Jared grabbed the blanket and threw it over them. He pulled Jensen deeper into his embrace and they both watched the fire illuminate the celestial night.

“You will always be my city slicker,” Jensen reached up and kissed Jared with all the fiber of love he had. “Love you till the cows come home.” Jensen knew for the rest of his life, he would be figuring out how Jared’s engine ran, and that was something he would always cherish. He couldn’t wait to start growing his own patch of life with Jared.

Jared felt his entire heart explode into a bazillion stars. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life lighting up Jensen’s nightly skies. He didn’t know how he had fallen in love so hard, but he felt he would combust with happiness and he couldn’t wait to share that with Jensen. “Love you my country bumpkin.”

~~ **Finis** ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Sinceriously, it means the world to me! Y'all deserve a piece of homemade pie and some hugs!(:


End file.
